


他的零点之前

by SymbioticGalaxy



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 15:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymbioticGalaxy/pseuds/SymbioticGalaxy
Summary: “偷窃”





	他的零点之前

他说过，所有人都可以支配我的夜晚，但在零点之后，我不属于任何人。

 

段宜恩记得他说这句话，在很久之前，他们第一次见面的那天晚上，床榻与被褥尚且泛黄，枕套边缘遗留下上一任房主淫旎的痕迹。被他压制住的人有一张似乎洁癖的脸，却不管不顾将侧颊深埋进软枕头中央，与那肮脏的污渍贴合起来。

段宜恩掐着他的脖子，在包裹动脉的薄白的皮肤上留下由红转为青紫的掐痕，他压着他，双肘撑在他的肋骨之上，臂肘可以感受到那人胸腔里一下下温热的跃动。这种跃动有时令他产生了人类如此脆弱的错觉，而在下一秒又被打破，因为无论如何他都笑着，脸上带着壳状的微笑，像是敲上去手指关节会疼痛玻璃，裂开后又能见下一层的冰凉。

他陷在那团肮脏的被子里，褪去衣服的身材看起来很匀称，每块肌肉都安居与恰好的位置，所凸显的线条弧度亦漂亮得使人不得不叹服。他的眼角鲜红，仿佛是刚哭过的模样，精致的瞳眸却潋含了满满的狭促，挑起一边的眉梢，就像在看待一个初经世事的孩子，一边放任他摔倒，一边纵容他哭泣。

那神情很迷人也很值得分析，可惜段宜恩不再是孩子了，又或者作为孩子的他与别的孩子有本质上的区别——孩子在拿起领带时都会问一问我可以吗，而他只会一言不发的将领带系在身下人的手腕，他绑得很紧，系的又是死结，将那人的双臂反捆到身后，稍稍移动就会勒到骨骼以及疼痛的神经，而对方痛觉失灵般毫无察觉，一双眼睛依然对他勾魂的笑。

于是段宜恩知道，那就是他的许可。

他掰开那人的双腿，指节在柔软的皮肤上来回摩挲。他很热，手掌心渗出汗水，也许还带着愧疚不安与初来乍到的紧张，他将带着汗珠的手伸进对方灼热而湿润的地方来回搅动，那感觉真奇妙，他以为自己会觉得恶心，但很快就为这黏腻的触感与身下人微妙的神情所着迷，仿佛一根手指，就已经成为他情动的来源。  
对方的身体像秋风中的麦秆般左右扭动，口中溢出爬山虎一样细密的呻吟，那声音极轻，仿佛打翻了一只蜜罐，猫的爪子不轻不重地挠上来。

然后段宜恩停了动作，用抽出的手指将他的脸摆正，然后居高临下得盯着他的眼睛。  
“您叫什么。”

 

他说他叫Jackson，很廉价的名字。歌厅里的侍从，理发店的发型师都会为自己取的名字，Jackson在霓虹下摇摆，Jackson喝到烂醉，Jackson的裤裆被人塞满纸币，他歪道在沙发边缘，面颊染上迪厅血红的灯光，眼睑低垂，神情迷离失所，白衬衫自肩头被扯开一半，滴缀着客人们泼下的红酒，像在白雪上开出一支一支嚣张跋扈的绯红大丽花。  
很久以后他想起那样的画面，他联想起一副叫《酒神》的油画，就像被拘在画框中的Jackson，是华丽与糜烂所营造的属于夜晚的假象。

当然他那时不是这么想的。段宜恩愤怒的闯进了一个他所不熟悉的世界，他叛逆着，怀有满腔怒火地打开了被性、酒、药充斥着的地下领地，又恰好的看到了这三者在同一个人身上集中，充满执拗的艺术感的眼睛透过那个人的华丽与糜烂的灵魂而受洗。混乱中他去拉他的手，将他拉起来跌跌撞撞去开房。

开房之前他像一个孩子一样问过，“我可以吗。”

得到的回答是当然。  
Jackson贴上来用湿漉漉的舌尖描摹他的耳廓，给了他一个热切的法吻。

“零点之前，你想做什么都会被应允。”

 

  
段宜恩骑在他身上，用力给他耳光，用一切行为在他身体表面留下密集的轻微淤痕，他进入他，毫无章理地抽送贯穿，手段很生疏，甚至没有让自己获得多大快感，但他的兴奋大于快感，就像对Jackson来说，疼痛的快感比起性总能让他着迷得多。  
Jackson在他身下动情的呻吟，声音比之前更高亢，他的声音与长相又是另外一种矛盾，带着陈旧与懒倦的沙哑，段宜恩觉得他的声音对自己来说又是另一种兴奋。

事情持续的时间并不久，他蘩射蘩在外面，弄脏了不知道被弄脏几次的被褥。事毕后躺在床上望着旅馆积满灰尘遍布霉菌的天花板，他觉得自己就像天花板角落上翻卷的墙皮一样可笑，将人生第一次交给了这样一个迪厅随便认识的廉价的男人。况且他转身就走，像矫情的辛杜瑞拉一样在钟表于十二点敲响前离开，离开前甚至很有礼貌得称赞和你做||爱很快乐，很久没有人能让我这么痛了，一时分不清究竟是贬低或称赞，段宜恩笼统的将他的话称作吊人胃口的手段——婊子的水晶鞋。

 

食髓知味，很快他们就有了下一次，第三次，第四次。在那间狭窄的酒吧，下面就是一个小型情侣酒店，二十平方房间，潮湿黏腻的地板，恶趣味的蓝紫灯光，弹力球，令人百思不得其解的健身椅——他尝试着把Jackson按在上面干|过，显然效果并不理想。

他们还是更适合在床上，在柔软的床榻上进行一些不柔软的、近于粗暴的举动。比如掌掴，比如鞭笞，比如捆绑。他原本对这未接触过的领域没有这样尝试的胆量，但Jackson游鱼般到他身边，嘴上扯着甜美的微笑，将鞭子与困绳置到他手心。

段宜恩又再次问了。我可以吗？

那天他在Jackson苍白俊美近乎雕刻的脸颊上第一次看到了嘲讽，一边的眉毛轻轻挑起，一边迅速瞟了他一眼，眼神里透露着带着优越与金贵的垂怜与遗憾，就好像老师对着冥顽不灵的孩子说，我以为你已经明白了，可你一窍不通。

于是他明白了，可谓是开窍了，不需要问询，这个男人所需要的只是绝对的支配与征服。他不会去在意别人，甚至不为金钱，只是用各种方法谋求感官上的快乐，比如疼痛，比如适度的虐待。

对他来说也一样。

 

段宜恩从学校离开，宽阔瘦削的肩膀背一个帆布单肩包，蓬软的黑发与干净的白衬衫总能使女孩们脸红心跳。  
他在路口与甜美温和的女孩们告别，一个人迎上落日的余烬加速向前走去，拐进一条狭小漆黑的小巷，经历胜过迷宫的弯绕后，一扇紧闭的门横隔在他眼前，推开之后，门的另一端把他身后的黑暗照亮，仿佛整条街的灯火霓虹都在这一刻被点燃，那些玫红的，荧绿的，香槟金的，都浸泡在混了苯丙胺的酒液里，数炫目的光晕柔化了任何一个在舞池中摇曳的人的神情。

在这家保密性很高的地下夜总会，他第一次见到了Jackson。

 

 

  
段宜恩将书包甩到门边，他走出几步，又将书包拎回来——里面装着细烟，Jackson让他带的万宝路。  
他熟门熟路得穿过舞池，避开一众冲他招手的窈窕的女人甚至男人，他们丰满的臀||部贴上他的胯骨，把熄灭的轰炸机泼在他的衬衫上，递给他掺进大麻粉末的香烟，段宜恩一概面露不耐的推回去，就算这样他凭借清秀的长相还是获得了相当多的口哨声。

他在紧密的人流中劈开一条路，一直走到舞池尽头，穿过门廊直至最底部——又是一紧闭扇门。

段宜恩这次却没敢直接推门进去了。他将耳朵贴上门板倾听片刻，又推开两步背靠墙壁等待着，手指将书包带攥得紧绷。  
不一会儿他听到房间里面传来一声清脆的玻璃碎裂，有人在用熟悉好听的声音怒斥，有人在道歉，杂乱无章的脚步声，接着门突然被打开，一个陌生的男人拽着裤子慌慌张张摔出来。有人用英文夹杂粤语骂骂咧咧，那是Jackson的声音。

那扇木门在昏暗的灯光下罗盘指针般来回晃动，明与暗随一开一合交替轮转，段宜恩疑迟了片刻，推门走进去。

阴沉沉的房间中央摆着长长的沙发床，Jackson赤裸的身体只裹上一条浴巾，他蜷缩成很小的一团，沙发的一块地方凹陷下去，施力的人被黑暗吞噬，只留下一张被微光点亮的俊俏侧脸。  
那一刻，至少在那一刻段宜恩觉得他不再廉价，像是个颓废的、无助的贵公子，萎靡的瘫倒在绸垫上，正待享受人间之极乐。

他走上前，走到Jackson面前，伸出一双手捧住他的脸，指甲的缝隙已经从油墨清香而染上烟草的刺鼻，被Jackson嗅到，厌恶得皱起鼻子。  
“他对你做了什么？”段宜恩问，他有点火大，于是压低了声音。

这火大得毫无来由，他明知道Jackson是做什么的，从Jackson房间里出来的无一不是甩手千金的富家子弟。他只是个学生，却已经得到如此高的应允，甚至不用付钱，简直是一种恩典。

“这不重要。”Jackson的表情在黑暗中恍惚了一下，再对上他的眼睛时已经满含着温润的笑意，“你来了，所以这些都不重要”他笑着说。  
他低头开始解起段宜恩的校服衬衫纽扣，用牙齿咬开他牛仔裤的拉链，他披着的松垮空荡的浴袍掉在地上，突兀的锁骨湾里盛满一整个夜色的诡秘。他们很快推拒着躺倒在沙发床上，Jackson冰凉的嘴唇顺着他的下颚线移向喉结，就像从前的无数次那样捉住段宜恩的手掌引导他向自己的双腿之间探索，段宜恩却突然停住了动作。

“为什么他们要怕你。”

“为什么他们都怕你。”他居高临下得问。

 

 

“你怕我吗？”王嘉尔把手伸进他的裤子，那一团东西在他的挑逗之下逐渐膨胀，硬得发烫，他的呼吸中带了克制的急促，似乎急不可耐得想把他的衣扣拽下来。于是段宜恩忘了他的问题，几乎神情眩晕得用手去拧他的腰部，手指一路下滑道臀瓣，在Jackson冷白的皮肤上拧出一片青紫，他用舌尖舔舐他的乳尖，手掌在他深陷的腰窝处来回摸索。他们在沙发上做爱，段宜恩甚至不知道那扇门是否有被合上。  
当他发泄出来，来回盘旋于快感的浪间，有那么一秒眼前是白茫茫的光与影，有那么一秒他觉得自己不再会爱上别人，他将爱眼前的人爱到死。

 

 

段宜恩恍惚间记得他坐在靠窗的座位，晨风将窗帘扬起鼓囊囊的弧度，窗外是嫩绿的短灌木，阳光被树叶的间隙切割成斑驳落在少年雪白的衬衫上，空气中浮动着干净的草蕊、藤蔓与栀子花香。他的左边、身后与前面都坐着女孩，柔软乌黑的齐肩头发卷在耳后，露出半截白皙纤细的颈部，她们凑过来的时候眨着小鹿一样的眼睛，睫毛纤长的仿佛有蝴蝶曾在上面振翅飞翔。  
他喜欢嘴角翘起时露出虎牙的女孩，嘴角最好显出盛了蜜的酒窝，时而扭过身他用娇小的手指玩他的钢笔，时而凑到眼前问询题目的答案。这样他也就能用自己最温柔洁白的笑容，最耐心平和的心态去为她们解答，再去接受她们一同回家的邀请。

他会想起Jackson，他绝不缺失那种小鹿一样无辜的眼睛，他的眼睛像两颗漂亮的玻璃球，澄澈之间夹藏着对世界的恶意，他毋须酒窝就足够清纯，却也好像浸泡过社会最底层的平穷。  
正是这种矛盾才能体现出莫大的吸引力。

 

那个女孩跟他并肩走在林荫路上，黄昏下他们狭长的影子依偎在一块儿，女孩化了妆，嘴唇殷红得刻意，他们靠得很近，他能闻到女孩后颈处传来的栀子花的香味，就像Jackson最喜欢的那款空气清新剂，有一天晚上他玩心大发把段宜恩喷得满身都是栀子花的味道，第二天坐在教室的时候就有好几个女生问他偏爱哪款香水。

段宜恩又晃了一会儿神，那个女生什么时候在叫自己都没听见，连同手指的知觉也一起消失了，过了好一会儿才发现女孩不知什么时候主动牵上了他的手，他愣了愣，并没有拒绝。  
女孩手指触感是柔软细腻的，温热的，仿佛多用一点力气就会拧碎在手心里。他对这种宁静与脆弱平白无故生出一些羡慕，于是在途径那条黑暗的小巷时没有一点犹豫与动摇，他相信自己回来时也不会再犹豫。

“那条巷子最里面有家私人酒吧，听说只有受到邀请的人才能进去呢，”倒是女孩主动想挑起些话题，她故意往幽深的小巷中张望片刻，露出疑惑而俏皮的神色。

“我不清楚。”段宜恩脚步微顿，“这话是从哪里听说的？”

“听说三班有两个人想进去找乐子，结果被保安给扔出来了，说是有钱人家的小少爷设的私人会所，不对外开放，怪不得晚上这里总停着豪车。”女孩耸了耸肩，“昨天看到一篇杂志介绍王氏集团董事长的独子，上面还说他有抑郁症，你说这种人想要什么得不到，怎么会得抑郁症呢。哎呀——有钱人的世界我不懂啦。”

段宜恩笑了，伸出手掌摸摸女孩的头，“反正这种场所你不要去参与。”

女孩抱着被揉乱的头发眨眨眼睛，“欸？宜恩哥不喜欢酒吧迪厅一类的地方吗？”

“对，很讨厌。”他低头摸了摸鼻子，把眼神瞟向别处。  
“再说女生去也不安全不是吗。”

“懂。”女孩甜甜得冲他笑起来，“我不会去那种让自己看起来廉价的地方的啦！”

“宜恩哥大概是全校最温柔的男生了。”已经走到了每日必经的分岔路口，她停住脚步在段宜恩的视线下红了脸颊，“明天你还会送我回家吗？”

 

“当然。”段宜恩冲她温和地摆了摆手。

 

  
他最终没有尊从心中所想的那样毫不犹豫的远离那条小巷，正相反，在告别女孩不到五分钟，段宜恩在小巷的入口止住脚步。他无可避免得受到了一些触动与挣扎，女孩口中那“邀请”二字逐渐演化成Jackson微张红润的嘴唇对他呼出一口烟草与栀子花的热气。

没有任何邀请，段宜恩能够走进这间酒吧，仿佛得到了某种隐匿的默许。

落日的余晖刚刚燃尽，天穹陷入阴沉沉的黑，他的白衬衫还带着白天的阳光，眉宇纵使在成串霓虹的照映下依然有股撇不去的稚气，但他的表情却在灯光下折射出棱角，渐渐地狠厉起来。

 

白天与黑夜，段宜恩不知道哪一个才是自己的本真。但他知道自己并不是个温柔的人。  
他憎恨Jackson身上那股挥之不去的廉价，并不一定指物质上的廉价，因为他在零点之前情愿把自己交给给任何人支配，他像是一团糜烂的泥淖，沾上就扯不掉，越挣扎越深陷，到最后憎恨而渴求，并为自己不是他的唯一而可笑地嫉妒。  
他真的不温柔，再这样的环境里他总是很急躁，他逼迫Jackson吞掉自己的精||液，在他的后穴塞一些低劣的小玩意儿，他捆他，将他拧在健身椅上一边捶打一边进入，让Jackson高亢好听的声音挤满了整个房间。他甚至尝试过在Jackson身上留下刻痕，把即将熄灭的烟头按在他苍白的皮肤上，连同这样过分的行为都被给予了无限的纵容，于是越发有恃无恐。

唯一的一次，段宜恩喝醉了酒，试图把烟头烫到Jackson的脖子上去，脖子以上的部分是Jackson无论如何都不允许的，他抬手给了他一耳光。漂亮的男人用他曾经在房间门外听到的声音吼道，滚出去。  
段宜恩几乎在一瞬间清新过来，他在那天意识到了Jackson的廉价只是自己无端编织出来的一个幻想，他不廉价，他很空洞，也很纵容。  
段宜恩能收到的“邀请”，全是因为他的纵容。

 

Jackson坐在床边抽烟，赤裸着伤痕累累的上半身，火苗在黑夜中随他的呼吸而蹿动起伏，在白茫茫的烟雾中他的眼睛总是蒙着一层迷茫的水雾。他把烟灰抖落在束栀子花的花瓶里，然后凑过来吻他。Jackson的嘴唇还是很冷，仿佛裹着一层霜。

“零点要到了。”他说，用手指了指房间的门。“学生，你该走了。”

段宜恩穿上扔在地板上的校服，很乖巧地走到门口，他把手指放到冰凉的把手上流连一会儿，忽然扭过头问，“今天我能不能留在这儿？”

“什么意思？”Jackson眯着眼睛笑了，“夜宿不归？”

“想和你一起睡。”

 

“能把你零点之前的时间交给我吗？只给我一个人。”

段宜恩说这话的时候态度很诚恳，撇掉所有暴躁与阴横，他的神情很无辜，看起来倒更符合身份——一个干干净净清清白白的少年。

他以为Jackson会毫不犹豫的拒绝，可他只是愣了一会儿，就派遣段宜恩把地板上的狼藉收拾好，径自掀开被单躺倒，毫不在意被垫刚刚被他们弄出的大片污渍。

“这回是真睡觉，”Jackson懒懒地说，“我累了。”

段宜恩于是关掉壁灯，悄无声息地爬上那脏兮兮的床，他试探的将手环上Jackson的腰身，拉近一些，让他的背椎紧贴自己的胸膛，Jackson没有反对，毫无反应，像是睡着了一样。于是他又得寸进尺得拉近一些。

房间里很安静，安静到能听清楼下酒吧的劲歌节奏，他耳边徘徊着Jackson又清又浅的呼吸像温暖的风声。他的手掌蜷在他的手心，柔软的、易碎的。  
他搂着的人有了些小小的动静，Jackson翻了个身，把脸颊贴向段宜恩。  
“学生。”他念叨。

“嗯。”段宜恩迷迷糊糊应了声。

“你正常的步骤是什么？”Jackson问，“工作、结婚、恋爱、小孩，还是恋爱、结婚、小孩、工作？”见他昏昏欲睡，又伸手摇肩膀企图叫他清醒一些。

“随我开心。”段宜恩嘟囔着，“怎么开心怎么来……”

“可我不开心。”他嘟起了嘴，“你的烟屁股烫的我好痛。”

 

我不开心，因为我不能选择这些。段宜恩听到他在耳边轻轻的吐息，我曾经选择咬断这个笼子，却没想过会真正喜欢一个人。  
一只鸟被锁在房间里太久，就会对自由魔怔般得渴望，但久而久之，它会在渴望中爱上这座黄金堆砌的笼子。

“我已经出不去了，”Jackson轻声说，“在钱面前我一无所有，没了钱我照样一无所有。”

 

所以零点之前我就是我。零点之后，我属于这座牢笼。

 

“学生，我现在好爱你。”Jackson舒服地闭上了眼睛。

 

 

段宜恩做了一个离奇的、断断续续的梦。他站在那条小巷前开始跌跌撞撞地往最黑的地方走。走到小巷的尽头有一扇门，他站在那扇门前，好像听到Jackson在叫他：学生。  
段宜恩推开门走进去，在那些灯红酒绿中却没有找到Jackson。他看到那个一同回家的女孩躺倒在一个卡座上，画了很浓的妆，嘴唇红得仿佛血浆。她身边围绕的男人们将她的上衣扣解开，露出摇摇欲坠的纯白色内衣，她抽着烟，眼神涣散得像个假人。

段宜恩突然没有来由得厌恶，他的胃一阵翻江倒海，似乎想急急地吐出什么东西。他扭头开始狂奔，顺着漆黑的小巷一路奔跑着，很快到了另一个尽头。另一个尽头没有门，另一个尽头也是一片黑，安坐着一个瘦削的人影。  
他看到Jackson坐在那里，赤裸着身体，就像他们第一夜的回放那样微笑着对他说，“过来，把衣服脱掉，学生。”

他几乎毫不犹豫得迎了上去，握住对方的腰肢，他用力的吻，就好像这样才让那些厌恶感消散得彻底。但很快Jackson像流沙那样滑在地上，他无论如何也捉不住他，十指之间是一大片空荡荡的白。

 

 

 

段宜恩睁开眼睛，身边只有一套校服和一只空空的书包。Jackson一跟烟都没给他留。  
他干脆翘了课，走到旅馆楼下的那个酒吧问，Jackson在不在。  
他被保镖笑脸相迎的请出来。这里是私人会所，他们说，没有预约不得入内。

别来了，另一个保镖补充，再过几天就要关掉了。有钱人弄的场子，不用做什么生意，开不开全凭他们自己高兴。

段宜恩抱着书包就往学校。他想起他还要送那个女孩回家，但他眼睛肿了，不太好看。

 

 

那个女孩后来做了他女朋友，她是个很好很温柔的女孩，嘴角总含笑意，她很乖很优秀，也很独立，从来不去夜店泡吧，从来没有叫他操过心。  
倒是他自己，冒雨去人家酒吧门口等了三天，到底是没等来那个男人，反而显得自己像只可笑的小丑。

直到那个酒吧关门，他再也没有见过Jackson。  
那是一段糜烂的人生，段宜恩想，应当把它视为人生的污点。

 

 

 

他在人生中第一个gap year为自己找了一份暑期工，为一家高档酒店布置婚礼殿堂、派对、宴会的场所，笼统的说就是打杂。  
工作的最后一天一台宴会缺服务生，他被主管生拉硬拽去充当托盘子的侍者。那是由王氏集团董事举办的一场盛大的午宴，为了庆祝王氏新一任董事长上任来了很多媒体。段宜恩托着香槟在人群中费力的穿梭，形形色色带着昂贵珠宝的女人与西装革履的男人冲他招手要香槟，于是他不得不脚底生风得游走在一整个礼堂。他的鼻腔在胭脂水粉的香味中麻木，腿也僵硬不堪，汗水粘在头发上，被繁复华丽的水晶灯照射到闪闪发光。

然后段宜恩听见有人要香槟。  
他径直来拿了，手指瘦削白皙，抬动时带起一阵温柔的栀子花香。段宜恩只看他一眼，就再不能移开目光。

他们叫他王少爷，王总，叫他嘉嘉，叫他嘉尔，没有人叫他Jackson。  
他穿着考究的白西装，领针显出肉眼可见的昂贵，齐眉的刘海梳至脑后，他甚至摘掉了耳廓上一排的耳钉徒留伤口独自愈合。王嘉尔彬彬有礼得与记者或合作伙伴讲话，嘴角永远带着惹人亲昵的括弧，他天生就带着贵气，仿佛众星巩月中那轮明亮的月亮从而惹出万众追捧。  
王家小少爷取下他托盘中的最后一杯香槟，他似乎没注意到他，或者只是瞟了他一眼，又或者根本没有再瞟他一眼的时机。他被众人簇拥着，往更高更明亮的地方去了，就像一颗沉到泥淖里的星星，再度飘向了天堂。

王嘉尔似乎在人群中再次回望了一眼，仿佛在寻找什么，却被抓住端倪的记者再次包围起来。

他会不会在寻找一个曾经苟且过一个个夜晚的少年，那个少年看过他最迷茫的时候，最情动的时候，也知道那得体的西装之下满是自虐或他虐的疤痕的身体，纵然像华服背后的蛆虫——

至少那少年证明过他曾经想要逃离。

然而金丝雀在黄金笼中拘束太久就变得贪婪起来，它叼起一支自由的玫瑰却又将其抛弃，它是不是正真爱过自由就又成了未解之谜。就像王嘉尔曾经夜夜沉醉于夜店，妄图通过萎靡的快感对他的出生提出软弱的、不彻底的抗议，然而抗拒所带来的依赖与炽热节节攀升，他最终爱上了囚禁他的黄金屋。  
他不再奢求疼痛所带给他的清醒，他不再渴望疼痛，他一直都清醒。

 

段宜恩闭上眼睛。  
十二点的钟声在大堂内旋转回荡，在他们中间画出一条永远无法逾越的距离。  
Jackson的零点之后从来不属于自己。

至于零点之前，他不得而知。

 

END.


End file.
